Bombed Out
Bombed Out is the fifth map in the Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. Overview 'Map Layout' Bombed Out takes place in the ruins of a destroyed village in Laos. Although most of the village is destroyed, there are still few buildings still standing. 'Starting Area' The players will start out in a three story apartment, on the third floor. As always, it contains four barriers, two weapons off the wall, and Quick Revive. The exit leads to the second floor. The second floor is basically the same thing, but with another perk, two different weapons off the wall, and one less barrier. However, there is also a balcony with one window on each side and a zipline, which is activated after the power is turned on. On the last floor, there are two windows, another perk machine, and the exit. The exit leads to another building, but players may stay in the alley that connects the two structures. 'Alley' The alley contains three barriers, two weapons off the wall, and a roof in which the zombies may jump down from, like the Alley from Kino der Toten. It connects the first two structures. Players may enter the courtyard in the center of the map, but the door can only be opened with the 1st power switch activated. 'Second Building' The second building is larger than the first, but only has two floors. It is where the 1st power switch is found, which only turns on the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Switcharoo, special doors, and other utilities such as the Zipline. Three barriers, a perk, and one weapon off the wall can be found on the first floor. On the second floor, one barrier can only be found. This area is considered a decent place to camp, as there is only one way in/out, and there are few barriers to watch. 'Third Building' The third building is accessible once the players leave the second building; they are conjoined. It resembles a destroyed greenhouse. Although there are no actual barriers, zombies may enter from all sides, making this area one of the most dangerous in the map. There are no perks or weapons here. 'Fourth Building' The fourth building is the last indoor area of the map, consisting of three floors. After the fourth building, the players may go out into the courtyard in the middle of the map. The first floor contains two barriers and two perks, along with the second power switch, which activates all perks and everything else power-activated that is not turned on with the first switch. The second floor contains only one barrier and one weapon off the wall. The third and last floor contain the Pack-a-Punch Machine and Switcharoo, which are trapped in. To open the door and gain access to the two machines, one of the players must find a fire axe that is hidden somewhere else inside the map. Then, they will have to melee the door to break it. From then on, whoever found the axe will keep it, which holds higher melee damage than all other knives in the level and can be Pack-a-Punched. 'Courtyard' The courtyard is outside, and is probably one of the place where players are the least protected, other than the Greenhouse. The courtyard is open, and zombies can come from anywhere. 'New Enemies' Hellhounds return, but in a more calm form. They start spawning after round ten with zombies, but spawn like regular zombies, and are not transported to the map. 'New Wonder Weapons' The Axe that is used to open the door to the PaP Machine and Switcharoo is considered a Wonder Weapon, as it has special abilities other than taking down doors and zombies. 'New Perks' A new Perk is featured in this map, called Atorade G. 'Musical Easter Eggs' *OHIOISONFIRE *AC-130 'Weapons' All canon weapons from the Modern Warfare series. Trivia *This map is referenced in Schule der Untoten. *The two musical easter eggs in real life basically are enemies; the bands who made the songs directed it to each other in a bad way. The band that performs AC-130 is striking at the band that performs OHIOISONFIRE and vice versa. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Interceptor7 Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps